


Ork's little sex slave

by A_Tinyy_Armyy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dungeon, Enemas, F/M, Impregnation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Orks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, huge penis, interspecies pregnancy, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tinyy_Armyy/pseuds/A_Tinyy_Armyy
Summary: When a certain little girl is taken from her home by a bunch of strangers who make their living through selling children. Taking their clients requests of a perfect pet and searching out for their match.Oh, and did I mention that their customers were those of the beast world?
Relationships: Original female character/ork
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a start up, gets really freaky in just a couple of episodes.

I don't know what I did to deserve this. I had always been a good girl, I did the dishes and cleaned away the never ending pile of beer cans. I had to confess, I didn't do it because I loved them, I did it to try prevent the beatings and yelling that would ensure if I hadn't. 

That didn't stop them most of the time though. 

I daren't say anything though, not to them and most definitely not to anyone else.

its not like they’d believe someone like me anyways. 

I didnt run away though, this had been all I had known, I knew I wouldn’t be able to make it in such a cruel world. Still, all that abuse I had been subjected to for the 12 years of my life hadn’t stopped me from getting surprised when I was taken my a large man dressed in black. 

But then again, I don’t think anything could prepare a person for that. 

Oh how I wasn’t prepared for any of what was about to come. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're gonna get into the kidnapping and stuff now

When I came to I was numb and my head was ringing causing my head to go blank. But after a moment of gathering my thoughts I finally felt a cold breeze on my front... My bare front. I was naked.   
  


And after that realisation it wasn't hard for my to finally remember the events that has occured, the man grabbing me on my way home and injecting me with some sort of liquid before I ultimately fell into unconsciousness.

When I finally was able to pry my tired eyes open I could see that I was on some sort of chair that was almost fully inclined. My arms were stretched aove me and bound together tightly. My legs hung up in the air with ropes exposing my little kitten.

It was so embarrassing especially when I saw that beside me there were a couple dozen more kids and some adults in the same position. They all looked around just as confused, some crying, some yelling and some frozen in pure shock. 

the group mostly consisted of girls however there were a couple boys here and there which only made me more embarrassed as I could see everyone else’s nether region. 

however, before I had any time to think, the doors opened and many large beasts walked casually in. I had heard of h tch e beast people in school. How they were extremely strong and how they had been a close ally in the war. 

but still, I had never seen one, they usually kept to their own kingdom as we did ours. 

they were larger than I had imagined them to be, their faces hard as they stared at us scrutinisingly. Searching for something, that’s when I realised the words written onto my pale stomach, the first bit was in a different language but underneath written in big cursive letters stood the word ‘bitch’.   
  
each of the beasts walked towards a certain person as though they had been assigned. Finally, the last one to walk through the doors had been a large beast also known as an ork.

his eyes setting on me and I thought I had seen something flash through it’s eyes, I couldn’t tell what. But with every step it took towards me made me only cringe back into the seat with fear. Was it going to eat me? 

when finally it had made its way across the room to stand in front of me he let out a low growl ‘this bitch is perfect’. 

and without anything further he pressed the button to my side which released everything and set me free. 

but as quickly as I was free I was back in his strong hold, my body strung over his muscley shoulders and being carried through the doors and outside into an unfamiliar area. Thrown into the backseat before he got in himself and shutting the door. 

I was in pain because of the impact of my back against the opposite door and when I yelped in pain he only grabbed hold of me by my hips and placing me on his large lap before speaking up. 

"so, I know you will be shocked but you are now my little pet and I am your master. Do you know what that means?" Despite the question he didn't allow me to answer 'no' before he ultimately continued "it means that I can do whatever to you and you have no say." 

What? 


End file.
